Wandering, Wondering
by mimumiming
Summary: What would happen if people commented on the Inquisitor's personal decisions? Party banter that should've happened.


Solas hadn't thought much of how impractical Qunari armor was until Ellana started wearing an Antaam-Saar while on a mission in the Exalted Plains. To say he was surprised when she emerged from her tent wearing it was an understatement.

Varric let out a long whistle. "Did you lose a bet with Tiny?"

"Not really. I got a delivery of some arms and armor, this was included. Thought I'd try it out. I like how easy it is to move in this." Ellana explained as she made sure that her spellbook was strapped on to her belt tightly.

"Be careful you don't poke someone's eyes out, Inquisitor. I'd hate to get a fireball in my ass by accident." Varric glanced at Solas who was pretending to inspect his bag.

"I'll be careful, Varric." Ellana straightened up. "Let's go," she called out as she looked at Solas.

After letting out a sigh, Solas grudgingly followed, lagging behind everyone slightly.

"I don't see how that clothing is better than the previous ones you've worn. It's so… exposing," Cassandra mused aloud.

Varric chuckled. "I think that's part of what makes it so practical, Seeker. Our enemies would be too dazzled by the Inquisitor's flat stomach to attack us properly. That split-second of confusion would be enough for Bianca to plant one right between the eyes."

"But won't it be easier for someone to cut you like that?" Cassandra asked Ellana directly this time.

"I'm hardly a melee fighter, Cassandra. I'm rarely within cutting distance," Ellana explained as she climbed some rocks to reach the top of a small hill. "And I wasn't joking about the mobility," she added when Cassandra rejoined them, having walked around the hill to find a path instead of climbing rocks as Ellana had.

"Chuckles, still there? We haven't heard from you in a while," Varric called out.

"Sorry, was I required to chime in?" Solas answered nonchalantly.

"You haven't told us what you think yet."

"After being called an unwashed apostate hobo, I don't think I'm in any position to judge anyone else's fashion choices."

Varric cracked a wide grin. "Nothing at all? Something like 'Inquisitor, you look sexy in that!'"

"W-what? Why would-" Solas looked to Ellana in panic but found that she was staring at him expectantly as well.

A long pause.

"I have nothing to say." Solas colored slightly and started to lag behind some more, just enough so he could pretend he couldn't hear them.

When they camped that evening, everyone was surprised when they found that Ellana had changed clothes again. They gathered at the fire and Cassandra nodded at the Inquisitor in approval as she approached.

"Why'd you change, Inquisitor?" Varric called out. "Solas was just starting to try brushing up to you 'accidentally'"

"Shut up," Solas quipped with a furrowed brow.

"I found better armor." Ellana sat down with a loaf of bread in one hand. "What's that smell?" She scrunched up her nose and sniffed at the air a bit.

"That's me, Inquisitor," Varric announced dejectedly. "I didn't expect I'd really get hit by a stray fireball. Burned my coat tails and some of my hair right off. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Chuckles did it on purpose!"

"Baseless accusation. I merely slipped," Solas answered in mock outrage.

Dinner continued, filled with light-hearted stories and quiet laughter as they exchanged stories. When the moon rose high, they started going back to their own tents.

Solas sat reading a book inside his tent when he let out a long sigh and pinched his brows slightly. He _did_ accidentally set Varric on fire. He intended to feign indifference, to show that he was unaffected, but that slip proved otherwise.

"You're still reading?" Ellana peeked into his tent.

"Vhenan. I'm-Yes. Come in." Solas stood up and moved to put away his books.

"Sorry, did I disturb you? Should I come back another time?"

"No, there's no need. Why did you come?" He motioned for her to enter.

"You seemed angry earlier. Is something wrong?" She approached, closing the distance between them in a few slow strides.

"It's nothing. It's…" She put her hand on his cheek and slid it down his jaw slightly.

They stood silent for a few moments as Solas fought to find the words.

"I'm sorry. It was the clothes, wasn't it?" She smiled in a way that betrayed she was _not_ sorry at all.

"No, it's fine. I meant what I said. I shouldn't meddle in your affairs." Solas couldn't help but smile with her, even as he took her hand to remove it from his face.

"Solas, even if you're not as fashion-savvy as Dorian or Vivienne, I care about what you think."

"That's not what I meant. I've seen some of the Dalish wearing similar styles while hunting. I understand that it gives great mobility. For mages, being able to avoid an attack is more important than being able to take one. Thus, I have no problems." He had racked his brain for that explanation, thankfully remembering a truth she would be familiar with.

"Alright, if you say so." Ellana stepped back when he let go of her hand.

An uncomfortable pause filled the tent. Ellana took another step back. "I should probably-"

"It was distracting though," Solas admitted. His hope that she would stay longer was coming to be overwhelming.

"Did you set Varric on fire on purpose?" She whispered amusedly as she inched back towards him, sliding her hands down his arms before twining her fingers in his.

"It was an accident." He leaned his forehead on hers, his confession the faintest breath against her skin.

Ellana chuckled. "I'll try not to distract you too much next time." She claimed a kiss before leaving the tent.


End file.
